


Love Me When I'm Sober

by virgotrash



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Brotherly Love, Gen, Implied/Referenced Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-13 07:54:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18027761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virgotrash/pseuds/virgotrash
Summary: Klaus finally gets the support he deserves 😪[Tumblr] buttercream-phan36 sent: For a fic request, could you please do something where Klaus gets better and Diego and five help him? Only if you want of course, I loved the last fic you wrote





	Love Me When I'm Sober

His legs were aching, but he didn’t know why. He had been lying in bed all day with the covers over his head so he didn’t have to come to terms with how many consecutive hours he’d been in that position. They were starting to itch, but he knew it wasn’t real—his mind was looking for reasons to move around, to get out of bed and onto the streets, to roam around until he saw someone familiar, someone who used to supply him. Thinking about it made it seem so easy, how effortless it all was to take a stroll downtown and sneak into the corners, like all he had to do was—

 _No!_ Klaus hovered his hands over his ears to try and stop the thoughts. This wasn’t working out as well as he hoped, but he had been doing so good for the past few days. What would his brothers think if he was too weak to go through with it?

As if on cue, someone stepped into the room. By the heavy footsteps, he could tell it was Diego, combat boots pressing into the floorboards like they had a purpose.

"Rise and shine, sweetheart.” Diego stepped closer to the bed and gently lifted the couple of blankets that were protecting him from the rest of the world. “You need something in that stomach or else this recovery won’t look pretty.”

He was right. Klaus had been in and out of rehab too many times to forget the steps of becoming sober again. He looked up at his bedside table, which he guessed was where Diego had placed a platter of muffins, banana bread, and orange juice. “I’m not eating that if you made it.”

Diego gave him a look of disdain. “That hurts, Klaus.”

“I’ve tasted your cooking. I would rather live off of the drugs, thank you.”

They heard laughter coming through the hallway, then out of nowhere, a blue orb appeared beside Diego where Five appeared. Even when Klaus was off the drugs, it still surprised him sometimes. He was still getting used to it again ever since Five returned to the present, or, at least, _their_ present.

“Diego, you really were the worst cook out of all of us. You messed up scrambled eggs, remember?” Five shook his head at the memory.

The look on Diego’s face was indescribable. If he smacked Five in the face, how would that look to an outsider, never mind the fact that he’s the oldest out of all of them?

“It tasted fine to me,” Diego argued, his tone deeper than just a few seconds before. “Anyway, Allison _helped me_ make it for you.”

“Thanks? What are you guys doing here?” Klaus asked, stomach still aching and legs still itchy. Outside his little window, the sun was out and shining, warming the inside of the room. It wasn’t unwelcome, but it was still a little too bright.

Five took out a pin from his khaki shorts—Klaus didn’t know why he insisted on wearing the clothes his 13-year-old self kept in the closet, but at least it suited him—and in his fingers was a makeshift pin, obviously done by someone or a group of someones who had no expertise in crafts.

“What’s that?” Klaus looked between both of them with a bewildered expression.

“It’s for you,” he said, reaching out his hand to give him the pin. “Don’t they have these every day you succeed in being sober at those rehab facilities?”

“Oh, I guess,” Klaus answered, a little breathless. He took the pin and looked at it, the horrible paint job, the smell of nail polish, and a rusty pin in the back. On the top, it had the number four on it.

Diego smiled thoughtfully as Klaus looked on with a confused look on his face. “The four isn’t because of your name,” he clarified, before looking at Five and smiling again. “You survived another night, Klaus. Happy fourth day of being sober.”

“And we’ll continue to give you that pin for as long as it takes,” Five added, lifting his lips so that his dimple showed.

Suddenly, the warmth of the sun inside his room spread all over his body. He felt his chest begin to pulsate stronger, like their words pumped the blood inside his veins. The pain that was there a moment ago seemed to lessen. He looked up at his brothers and smiled back. He knew being sober would work out better for one reason only: out of all the fancy and five-star rehab treatments he’s been to using their dad’s money, none of them had his brothers there to help him through it.

He’d finally have a reason to stay sober.


End file.
